The 7 Things I Like About You
by KazzahBlanca
Summary: A Nick Jonas, Miley Stewart one shot. Inspired by Miley Cyrus' song 7 Things. It's sweet : . I hope you like it.


A quick one shot I thought of.

It's quite cute.

I don't own Hannah Montana, The Jonas Brothers or the song 7 Things by Miley Cyrus.

If I owned the Jonas Brothers you can imagine I wouldn't have the time for writing stories ;).

Hope you like it.

Sorry if this offends you people who are pro-Nelena and anti-Niley.

Oh and btw you can't report this, because even though the Jonas Brothers are real people they appeared in an episode of Hannah Montana :).

**The 7 Things I Like About You.**

Nick Jonas cleared his throat with a small cough and smoothed out the paper he was holding in his hands.

"The 7 things I like about you," He started; his eyes flickered from the page and into the crowd of over 2 thousand people. The Jonas Brothers had been on tour for the past 3 months and had just finished their show in Malibu California. It was a small gig but it was an amazing view and right near the sea so the boys could go for a swim straight after. That is, if their manager would let them.

"Your hair, your eyes" He stopped for a second, the sun was setting, casting a beautiful deep orange across the oceans surface. Things were so much more beautiful out here, he thought to himself, including the girls. Well, a certain girl.

"Your old Levis, when we kiss I'm hypnotized" Sweat began to form pearls across his forehead as he realised exactly what he was doing. He wasn't concerned about getting his bad boy boy-band reputation smushed, or even losing his female fan-base, all he cared about right now was getting her attention and keeping it. Encouraging words from his two older brothers, who were behind him sitting on amplifiers, were welcomed by his ears.

"You made me laugh, you made me cry, but I guess that's both I'll have to buy" He remembered back to the first time he met her. Well, the first time he had met Hannah Montana. But it was the same girl, the same funny, smart, gorgeous, talented Miley. His mind flashed back to when she had first told him she was actually Miley Stewart, student at Seaview Middle School, daughter of Robby Ray Stewart.

"_So I guess we'll have to start all over then? Hi, I'm Miley" _Miley had held her hand out for Nick to shake but it was all too much for him to take in at that moment. He regretted now that he hadn't been so quick to jump at taking her hand. He recalled the first time she had made him laugh was when she did that cute little thing,

"_International boy band say whaat?" _That would always set him off. He didn't like to think about the first time she had made him cry.

"Your hand in mine when we're intertwined, everything's alright," He looked down at his own shaking, clammy hands and pretended she was by his side, clasping one in her own. He had never been this nervous in his entire life and he was Nick Jonas, he had performed for the President's daughter, the Queen of England and Angelina Jolie.

"I wanna be with the one I know" He chuckled a little to himself after that line; he didn't really know the difference between the two, they were exactly the same person, one was just the most popular teen singer in America. He didn't really know which one he wanted to be with. Actually he did, Hannah Montana was a superstar, Miley Stewart was his only star.  
"And the seventh thing I like the most that you do" He took a really deep breath and threw all of his inhibitions to the wind as he faced the engrossed crowd before him.

"You make me love you" He finished in almost a whisper. He brought the paper down by his side as he felt tears beginning to swell in his eyes. T.V cameras surrounded him during his moment of vulnerability.

Now it was all over he didn't know what to do, he had built this event up so much that it wasn't nearly as amazing as he had imagined. She was supposed to run up on stage and give him a huge kiss and then they would walk off hand in hand across the beach into the sunset to swim amongst the coral and dolphins. He had barely noticed the distilled silence that had consumed the crowd.

All of a sudden he heard a clapping in the distance. One clap led to another, and that to another and suddenly an eruption of applause and praise had swarmed the whole venue. Nick smiled half-heartedly and gave the crowd a little bow as his brothers came up from behind him with a microphone and thanked the crowd.

"Thanks all of you, it took a lot of courage for our little brother to do this one on his own and we're all so grateful you enjoyed it" Joe Jonas said lifting his brothers arm up like he had just won an Olympic gold.

Nick smiled politely at the crowd but it didn't stop the heavy feeling in the pit of his stomach that all of that had been for nothing. Suddenly a small familiar squeak touched the sensitive part of his ear, mainly because she could always touch the sensitive part of his ear.

He looked down at the persistent little brunette whose bony little elbows were breaking through the crowd left, right and centre. He heard a "Sweet niblets!" and "10ft 2' security guard say whaat?" and a huge grin spread across his face instantly.

He saw her struggle to pass the security guards to get on stage and ran to the side of the stage and jumped down into the crowds to meet her. He pushed the two big guys out of the way and grabbed her two hands in his own pulling her through the gabble of girls and the occasional boy right to the front of the stage. He propelled himself up onto the stage face and pulled her up with him so they were standing together in front of everyone.

A coo of "awwws" followed and Nick found himself blushing. But Miley didn't. Miley was too busy beaming. "You know this would have been so much easier with the Hannah wig" She said quietly, still holding his two hands in hers. He chuckled a little and brushed her wavy hair behind her ears. The two blue pools of her eyes shone at him and he was engulfed in ecstasy of her utter perfectness.

"You know I'm sorry right Miley" Nick told her.

"I know…I always knew. By the way those lyrics were amazing"

"Thanks…I er…it took me a while to get them together"

"Well I couldn't have thought of anything more romantic" Miley bit her bottom lip and leaned in for one more perfect kiss with Nick Jonas. For once nothing else mattered to Nick. Not the noisy crowd surrounding them, or his two older brothers making retching noises behind them, or even the fact that girls were pelting him with their underwear. He was too busy having the most perfect moment of his life. She was completely worth the wait and the perspiration and the confusion and the tears. She was the 7things. She was his.

--

Please review this because I love reading reviews and I really like it :).


End file.
